Interlude
by Roguie
Summary: One night in the future, when the virus is gone and the downtrodden are safely tucked in bed, Max takes Logan to Crash, and they dance.


A/N: Hey, peeps. I guess it's been a while since my last story.. what.. two.. three weeks? *G* I decided I needed a break from all the angsty internal suffering stuff I've been dwelling on, so I wished upon a star, and poof, my muse delivered Interlude. :)  
  
This is just a fluffy fun piece meant to bring on smiles instead of tears. I know.. not my norm, but damn, this season is just over killing the concept of angst. Don't think I'm gonna bang on that door with a short fic; leaving that for my upcoming epic, Shadows. (Hello, drain? Here's a plug.) :P  
  
Anyway, they're not mine. I just like to borrow them sometimes and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. :P Anyway, James Cameron still gets all the good stuff, and I'm stuck worshipping Logan from far, far away. :P  
  
** Bows down in gratitude to Chris for the awesome beta job. You're the best. :)  
  
****Note on update: Just correcting a few flaws I've noticed in rereads. Nothing really different, but please feel free to read again if you'd like. :)  
  
_________  
  
  
Interlude  
  
  
By: Danae Bowen  
  
  
Email: logansfox@rogers.com  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe the sight before him. Generally speaking, Crash was not exactly his idea of a good time, but when Max turned those pretty brown eyes of hers on him, her long eyelashes fluttering in that innocent way only she knew, Logan Cale knew he was going clubbing.  
  
Dressed down, Logan wore a black turtleneck sweater, and a pair of jeans that were just a little too tight in the hind end. Still, it was worth the minor discomfort to see Max's eyebrows rise in interest when he bent down to retrieve his keys, oh so conveniently dropped, from the floor before they'd left his penthouse.   
  
Now, hours later, music pounding in his head, Logan leaned back and watched Max, an amused smile playing at his lips. Her body was gyrating smoothly to whatever song was playing, a sweet smile of pleasure softening her features and making Logan's mouth go dry. Original Cindy grinned and said something to Max, making the younger woman's eyes trail over to where Logan was watching her intently. Max's eyes flashed something unreadable and she lowered her head, laughing delicately.  
  
Logan's lips matched her smile, wondering what exactly Cindy had said, but not particularly caring. Anything that made Max give him that look was worth whatever embarrassment would come later.   
  
Cindy leaned in again, making Logan wish he could read lips. Max's nose wrinkled up and she shook her head, laughing off Cindy's comment. Max cocked her head to the side, and motioned for Sketchy to join them. Logan frowned for a moment until he realized Sketchy was carrying a pitcher of beer, and Max's glass was nearly empty. He laughed and shook his head, wondering if Max was drunk, or on her way to being so. His question was answered when Max stumbled over her own feet, leaning into Sketchy to catch her balance, all three of them laughing loudly. Even from where he sat, so many long feet away, Logan joined in. He couldn't help himself; he hadn't seen her so happy and free since she returned to him only months before.  
  
Sure, they'd had their trials between then and now; her retrovirus had nearly destroyed their tenuous relationship, but with the help of the research of a former Manticore tech and Sebastian's hoard of doctors, things looked as if they had worked themselves out. Logan's heart still hurt now and again, remembering her death and the time spent apart forced upon them by Manticore and then again by Max herself as she retreated behind her walls. He didn't want to consider exactly what, or whom, she'd hooked up with during their months of separation, but if there was one thing Logan understood, it was the need to heal. Granted, they hadn't exactly done any extensive testing on her cure, but he could touch her again; that was all that mattered.  
  
After she had been "cured" of her virus, she still kept herself away from him. She was scared. Manticore had beat on her pretty badly, physically and psychologically. Altering her own DNA so that it would attack the one person (he hoped) that she had come to care for had caused her to distance herself from him. 'For your own protection', she had told him. He was patient. He knew that all she needed was the time to remember exactly what she had waiting for her when she was ready. Logan would never stop waiting; he'd gotten through the roughest months of his life thinking Max dead. He'd gotten through the retrovirus, though a little harsher than he'd have hoped. He could get through her rediscovery phase.  
  
His eyes never traveled from her face as she spun around, her hair flowing freely down her back. Again he smiled, his shoulders shaking with soft chuckles. One day, he'd have to ask her exactly what had caused her sudden change of heart, and why she had decided that it was all right to see him again, but for now he'd just enjoy the show.  
  
The song ended and Cindy placed her hands against Max's back, steadying the doe eyed beauty as they made their way over to Logan's table. Max thumped down into the seat next to his, leaning over so that she was resting against his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of her body through his clothes as she nestled against him.  
  
For some reason, Logan couldn't stop chuckling; the whole night was completely surreal. Max's eyebrow lifted as she raised her chin to look at him with what should have been a stern expression, but came across as a pout.  
  
"You laughin' at me?"  
  
Logan reached out, smoothing her hair out of her face. Such a simple movement, yet one that was denied him for far too long. Not being able to touch her was probably one of the worst tortures Manticore had ever dreamed up. 'I miss the curls,' he thought to himself, winding a strand of her now longer, straighter hair around his index finger. "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Damn straight." She nodded firmly.  
  
Logan lowered his head, his smile seemed to never end. His blue eyes were crackling with life, his heart was light for the first time in many months. Suddenly, he felt like he could do anything.   
  
A somewhat slower melody came across the speakers, and Logan's grin widened. How good of an idea this was, he didn't know, but he'd kick himself for months if he didn't ask.  
  
"You want to dance?"  
  
Max grinned at him, shrugging. "Just was dancin'."  
  
He leaned in closer, capturing her gaze with his. "You weren't dancing with me."  
  
She matched his stare for a moment, before her eyes twinkled and she shrugged once more. "Can't argue that." She was out of her seat, pulling on his hand before he'd even processed the fact that she'd agreed. "You asked, you comin' or not?"  
  
'I'd follow you to the end of time.'  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming."   
  
Their connected hands were all that kept them from being separated by the crowd as they moved onto the dance floor. Unsure exactly how to begin, Logan watched Max for any clue as to what she expected.  
  
Her smile was soft and sultry, her hips rolling very slowly, her hands rising up his chest as she moved closer. His body soon began to match hers, hips moving only slightly out of beat with the unfamiliar song. He gasped sharply as her body swayed into his own, leading him in a gentle rhythm as her arms raised over her head, her entire body now rocking against his.  
  
His breath caught in his chest as her breasts brushed against him; he had to fight for control as she slid one leg between his thighs. If he didn't know any better, Logan would swear Max was trying to seduce him.  
  
He allowed his hands to slide down her moving form, resting against her lower back, sighing as he convinced his body to match her movements. Indescribable pleasure shot through him as her arms lowered, her hands coming to rest against the back of his neck as the rest of her body teased him with wanton grace.   
  
She smiled up at him, moving closer to whisper in his ear. "What'cha thinkin'?"  
  
He chuckled softly. "I'm thinking you're very drunk."  
  
She shrugged, "Not drunk. Happy. Y'mind?"  
  
He rested his chin on her head, loving the feel of her as she settled against his chest. "Never." Max began to giggle, a sound Logan thought he'd never hear. "What?"  
  
She purposely rolled her hips against him, making both their pulses race with the mere feel of his hardened state pressing into her. He could feel her lips curving upwards, her tongue delicately flicking out to wet her lips. Logan was suddenly grateful for both Max's presence and the dark room, hiding both his aroused body and the red staining his cheeks.  
  
"Don't think you're gettin' any t'night." Her voice was light, if slightly muffled against his chest.  
  
He paused, his eyes widening in surprise, before laughing. Only Max.  
  
"I wouldn't even presume."  
  
The song ended and a faster rock beat took over, but still they remained together. They swayed only slightly to the music, taking delight in the mere feel of the others body against their own.  
  
Finally, when she could take it no longer, Original Cindy made her way over to the oblivious couple and rested her hands rested on their shoulders. "Hey, boos. I'm guessin' y'all ain't got a clue, but you the main attraction." She gave Max a wink, indicating the wide circumference of empty space where the crowd had cleared away and were peering at Logan and Max with amused interest.   
  
Max nodded, raising her gaze to peer at Logan. He smiled down at her in return.  
  
Cindy followed them as they edged towards the door. "'M I waiting up for you, Sugar?"  
  
Max turned, flashing her a grin. "Think not."  
  
Cindy nodded, a wide smile crossing her face. "Details!" she called after them, only to be brushed off by Max's hand waving a quick goodbye.  
  
Logan helped Max into the car before taking the driver's seat. He glanced at her, unsure of where to head. "Are you planning on staying with me tonight?"  
  
She nodded slightly, curling down deeper into the warm seat, allowing the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed to fog her mind. She was past the fun tipsy stage, yawning as the deeply relaxed stage took over.   
  
"Okay." Logan couldn't think of anything else to say as he pulled away from the bar, quickly changing sectors as he headed home. He pulled a hand off the wheel momentarily, brushing away a strand of hair from Max's cheek. He sighed softly when she didn't move.  
  
His hand returned to the wheel, his eyes stealing only quick glances at his sleeping beauty. His last stolen look, as they pulled into his garage, made him gasp in surprise. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed black in the dim light of the garage lights, but they were focused on his face. He smiled at her quizzically.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She stretched out her arms and legs slowly, never breaking off her gaze. "Hey, yourself."  
  
"We're home."  
  
She nodded. "Noticed."  
  
"Coming up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They made their way towards the elevator, Max resting her head against Logan's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Have I told you how glad I am you're back?" He paused. "Really back?"  
  
She smiled, her hand softly stroking his side. "At least ten times tonight."  
  
"I'm glad you're back."  
  
Her body shook as she laughed softly. "You still ain't gettin' any."  
  
Logan grinned. It was good to have her home.  
  
End. 


End file.
